Até o proximo verão! infelizmente
by Ayame Black
Summary: Essa fic é como se fosse o sexto livro, com muita aventura e uma pitada "vermelha" de romance... Mais Harry não é o único que percebe esse pontinho vermelho, um certo loiro tbm.... será tarde demais para um amor esquecido?
1. O aniversário

Harry pegou o seu malão e Edwiges que ainda dormia com a cabeça debaixo da asa e levou tudo para a sala, depois de uma meia hora, para Harry, (que estava muito ansioso) ouviu um barulho de carro estacionando e então abriu a porta com violência e viu um carro preto com 4 Weasley's dentro que eram nada menos que Fred e Jorge e o sr. e a sra. Weasley .

- Harry!! Como você está? – perguntaram o senhor e a senhora Weasley.

- E ai Harry? Beleza? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Sim estou bem disse Harry que estava saindo de casa quando o Sr. Weasley disse:

- Harry! Não saia de casa! Os gêmeos vão te buscar! – gritou o Sr. Weasley do carro.

- Certo – disse Harry sem entender nada até que se lembrou que continuava precisando de guarda.

Os gêmeos desceram do carro, Jorge enfeitiçou sua bagagem e Fred segurou no ombro de Harry até ele entrar no carro.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, muitas conversas e perguntas eles chegaram na Toca e assim que Harry entrou só deu para ver um vulto e depois perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões, normalmente ele pensaria que era uma armadilha, mas na hora ele soube que era um abraço de Hermione.

- Calma Mione o Harry vai sufocar! – disse Rony que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione soltou Harry (que ficou muito agradecido) lançou um olhar gelado a Rony (que parou de sorrir na mesma hora) e disse:

- Como está?Desculpe termos deixado você lá tanto tempo, mas Dumbledore nos disse que tínhamos que esperar um tempo para tudo estar nos eixos, e então....

- Tudo bem – disse Harry, que agora sabia que com oque Dumbledore fala não se discute. Então foi cumprimentar Rony que disse:

- É foi mal mesmo.

- Nada, posso por minha mala no seu quarto? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro.

Harry e Rony foram subindo as escadas, Harry tão concentrado (pois a mala estava pesada) que nem reparou na mala que estava ao pé da lareira com as iniciais: D.T.

No corredor a caminho do quarto de Rony Harry achou ter ouvido a voz de Dino (seu amigo de Hogwarts) num quarto com a porta entre aberta mas depois pensou estar delirando, pois afinal o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

Ao entrar no quarto de Rony, Harry teve a velha sensação de estar entrando dentro de um forno. Ao colocar a mala de Harry dentro do quarto e fechar a porta Hermione disse:

- Você nem imagina quem está ai!! – quando ela falou isso as orelhas de Rony ficaram muito vermelhas (perigo).

- Quem? – Harry perguntou

- O namorado da Gina! – respondeu Hermione muito feliz

- Quem?! – Harry tornou a perguntar

- O Dino – disse Hermione que deixou de lado a animação ao ver à cara emburrada dele.

- Você não vai ficar igual ao Rony, vai?

- Há, não! – Harry se apressou a responder dando um sorriso falso que ele nem sabia o motivo.

- Sei – disse Mione desconfiada.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Rony sugeriu Quadribol, para evitar ter que olhar para a cara do idiota do Dino, e para sua irmã também, porque eles discutiram sobre Dino na noite passada antes dele chegar.

- Mas vocês nem tomaram café! – Hermione falou

- Não estamos com fome – eles responderam automaticamente.

Então os três desceram as escadas e Hermione foi tomar café, já que não gostava de Quadribol.

No caminho para o terreno da encosta dos Weasley's

- A Gina escolheu o Dino ano passado não é? – Harry perguntou com uma pitadinha de ciúmes tão imperceptível que Rony nem reparou.

- É escolheu, lembra ano passado? Ela disse que gostava dele, no trem.

- É, quando ele vai embora? – Harry perguntou curioso

- Depois de amanhã, de manhã. – ótimo pensaram os dois.

- Ele é muita galinha. – Harry disse

- Haham! – disse Gina que estava atrás deles.

- Haaa! – os dois se assustaram

- Você devia ter nos avisado que estava ai!! – ralhou Rony

- E você não devia falar da minha vida pessoal. – disse Gina calmamente

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou friamente.

- Eu queria saber se eu e o Dino podemos jogar.

- Você pode mas ele não! – disse Harry de impulso.

- Por q.... – gina ia dizendo quando foi interrompida por Rony.

- Por que ele não tem vassoura. – Rony deu um ponto final.

- Isso mesmo disse Harry pegando de boa vontade essa desculpa.

- Não seja por isso, ele tem vassoura, pois ele e eu vamos tentar ser artilheiros, pois as meninas vão sair do colégio.

- É. – disse Harry deprimido.

Depois da conversinha amigável deles gina foi buscar o Dí (arg) e quando voltou ele estava acompanhada por Fred e Jorge.

- Vamos jogar – Disse Fred em voz alta e todos foram até onde Harry e Rony estavam, gina bateu com Fred e perdeu, mas ainda assim estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto (na opinião de Harry)

- Eu escolho... O Dino – Rony disse

- Por quê? – disse Gina zangada – quero dizer e eu o Harry – apresou-se a falar meio emburrada. Harry daria tudo para mais um sorriso dela, mas não falou nada, pois esse foi o plano que ele e Rony fizeram.

- Quero um dos Gêmeos. – Rony disse feliz

- Eu quero ficar com a Gina – Fred se apressou a dizer

- Então eu quero o Jorge – disse Rony – como se tivesse escolha.

- E eu o Fred. – Gina falou sorrindo

Depois de uns 5 minutos de Jogo Hermione apareceu para assistir, Gina estava jogando bem como Artilheira, pois fez 5 gols em 10 minutos e a essa altura Jorge que era o artilheiro do time de Rony já estava de muito mau humor, até Harry dar um mergulho que impediu Gina de marcar e ele disse:

- Valeu Harry!!

- Não Jorge, ele viu o pomo! – gina corrigiu.

Logo Harry e Dino estavam emparelhados e com os braços esticados para o minúsculo pomorim de Rony (pássaro usado para ser um pomo) e quando Harry o estava alcançando...


	2. Até o proximo verão

Harry pegou o seu malão e Edwiges que ainda dormia com a cabeça debaixo da asa e levou tudo para a sala, depois de uma meia hora, para Harry, (que estava muito ansioso) ouviu um barulho de carro estacionando e então abriu a porta com violência e viu um carro preto com 4 Weasley's dentro que eram nada menos que Fred e Jorge e o sr. e a sra. Weasley .

- Harry!! Como você está? – perguntaram o senhor e a senhora Weasley.

- E ai Harry? Beleza? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Sim estou bem disse Harry que estava saindo de casa quando o Sr. Weasley disse:

- Harry! Não saia de casa! Os gêmeos vão te buscar! – gritou o Sr. Weasley do carro.

- Certo – disse Harry sem entender nada até que se lembrou que continuava precisando de guarda.

Os gêmeos desceram do carro, Jorge enfeitiçou sua bagagem e Fred segurou no ombro de Harry até ele entrar no carro.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, muitas conversas e perguntas eles chegaram na Toca e assim que Harry entrou só deu para ver um vulto e depois perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões, normalmente ele pensaria que era uma armadilha, mas na hora ele soube que era um abraço de Hermione.

- Calma Mione o Harry vai sufocar! – disse Rony que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione soltou Harry (que ficou muito agradecido) lançou um olhar gelado a Rony (que parou de sorrir na mesma hora) e disse:

- Como está?Desculpe termos deixado você lá tanto tempo, mas Dumbledore nos disse que tínhamos que esperar um tempo para tudo estar nos eixos, e então....

- Tudo bem – disse Harry, que agora sabia que com oque Dumbledore fala não se discute. Então foi cumprimentar Rony que disse:

- É foi mal mesmo.

- Nada, posso por minha mala no seu quarto? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro.

Harry e Rony foram subindo as escadas, Harry tão concentrado (pois a mala estava pesada) que nem reparou na mala que estava ao pé da lareira com as iniciais: D.T.

No corredor a caminho do quarto de Rony Harry achou ter ouvido a voz de Dino (seu amigo de Hogwarts) num quarto com a porta entre aberta mas depois pensou estar delirando, pois afinal o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

Ao entrar no quarto de Rony, Harry teve a velha sensação de estar entrando dentro de um forno. Ao colocar a mala de Harry dentro do quarto e fechar a porta Hermione disse:

- Você nem imagina quem está ai!! – quando ela falou isso as orelhas de Rony ficaram muito vermelhas (perigo).

- Quem? – Harry perguntou

- O namorado da Gina! – respondeu Hermione muito feliz

- Quem?! – Harry tornou a perguntar

- O Dino – disse Hermione que deixou de lado a animação ao ver à cara emburrada dele.

- Você não vai ficar igual ao Rony, vai?

- Há, não! – Harry se apressou a responder dando um sorriso falso que ele nem sabia o motivo.

- Sei – disse Mione desconfiada.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Rony sugeriu Quadribol, para evitar ter que olhar para a cara do idiota do Dino, e para sua irmã também, porque eles discutiram sobre Dino na noite passada antes dele chegar.

- Mas vocês nem tomaram café! – Hermione falou

- Não estamos com fome – eles responderam automaticamente.

Então os três desceram as escadas e Hermione foi tomar café, já que não gostava de Quadribol.

No caminho para o terreno da encosta dos Weasley's

- A Gina escolheu o Dino ano passado não é? – Harry perguntou com uma pitadinha de ciúmes tão imperceptível que Rony nem reparou.

- É escolheu, lembra ano passado? Ela disse que gostava dele, no trem.

- É, quando ele vai embora? – Harry perguntou curioso

- Depois de amanhã, de manhã. – ótimo pensaram os dois.

- Ele é muita galinha. – Harry disse

- Haham! – disse Gina que estava atrás deles.

- Haaa! – os dois se assustaram

- Você devia ter nos avisado que estava ai!! – ralhou Rony

- E você não devia falar da minha vida pessoal. – disse Gina calmamente

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou friamente.

- Eu queria saber se eu e o Dino podemos jogar.

- Você pode mas ele não! – disse Harry de impulso.

- Por q.... – gina ia dizendo quando foi interrompida por Rony.

- Por que ele não tem vassoura. – Rony deu um ponto final.

- Isso mesmo disse Harry pegando de boa vontade essa desculpa.

- Não seja por isso, ele tem vassoura, pois ele e eu vamos tentar ser artilheiros, pois as meninas vão sair do colégio.

- É. – disse Harry deprimido.

Depois da conversinha amigável deles gina foi buscar o Dí (arg) e quando voltou ele estava acompanhada por Fred e Jorge.

- Vamos jogar – Disse Fred em voz alta e todos foram até onde Harry e Rony estavam, gina bateu com Fred e perdeu, mas ainda assim estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto (na opinião de Harry)

- Eu escolho... O Dino – Rony disse

- Por quê? – disse Gina zangada – quero dizer e eu o Harry – apresou-se a falar meio emburrada. Harry daria tudo para mais um sorriso dela, mas não falou nada, pois esse foi o plano que ele e Rony fizeram.

- Quero um dos Gêmeos. – Rony disse feliz

- Eu quero ficar com a Gina – Fred se apressou a dizer

- Então eu quero o Jorge – disse Rony – como se tivesse escolha.

- E eu o Fred. – Gina falou sorrindo

Depois de uns 5 minutos de Jogo Hermione apareceu para assistir, Gina estava jogando bem como Artilheira, pois fez 5 gols em 10 minutos e a essa altura Jorge que era o artilheiro do time de Rony já estava de muito mau humor, até Harry dar um mergulho que impediu Gina de marcar e ele disse:

- Valeu Harry!!

- Não Jorge, ele viu o pomo! – gina corrigiu.

Logo Harry e Dino estavam emparelhados e com os braços esticados para o minúsculo pomorim de Rony (pássaro usado para ser um pomo) e quando Harry o estava alcançando...


	3. Até NUNCA !

Oaniversário

Harry pegou o seu malão e Edwiges que ainda dormia com a cabeça debaixo da asa e levou tudo para a sala, depois de uma meia hora, para Harry, (que estava muito ansioso) ouviu um barulho de carro estacionando e então abriu a porta com violência e viu um carro preto com 4 Weasley's dentro que eram nada menos que Fred e Jorge e o sr. e a sra. Weasley .

- Harry!! Como você está? – perguntaram o senhor e a senhora Weasley.

- E ai Harry? Beleza? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Sim estou bem disse Harry que estava saindo de casa quando o Sr. Weasley disse:

- Harry! Não saia de casa! Os gêmeos vão te buscar! – gritou o Sr. Weasley do carro.

- Certo – disse Harry sem entender nada até que se lembrou que continuava precisando de guarda.

Os gêmeos desceram do carro, Jorge enfeitiçou sua bagagem e Fred segurou no ombro de Harry até ele entrar no carro.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem, muitas conversas e perguntas eles chegaram na Toca e assim que Harry entrou só deu para ver um vulto e depois perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões, normalmente ele pensaria que era uma armadilha, mas na hora ele soube que era um abraço de Hermione.

- Calma Mione o Harry vai sufocar! – disse Rony que estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione soltou Harry (que ficou muito agradecido) lançou um olhar gelado a Rony (que parou de sorrir na mesma hora) e disse:

- Como está?Desculpe termos deixado você lá tanto tempo, mas Dumbledore nos disse que tínhamos que esperar um tempo para tudo estar nos eixos, e então....

- Tudo bem – disse Harry, que agora sabia que com oque Dumbledore fala não se discute. Então foi cumprimentar Rony que disse:

- É foi mal mesmo.

- Nada, posso por minha mala no seu quarto? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro.

Harry e Rony foram subindo as escadas, Harry tão concentrado (pois a mala estava pesada) que nem reparou na mala que estava ao pé da lareira com as iniciais: D.T.

No corredor a caminho do quarto de Rony Harry achou ter ouvido a voz de Dino (seu amigo de Hogwarts) num quarto com a porta entre aberta mas depois pensou estar delirando, pois afinal o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

Ao entrar no quarto de Rony, Harry teve a velha sensação de estar entrando dentro de um forno. Ao colocar a mala de Harry dentro do quarto e fechar a porta Hermione disse:

- Você nem imagina quem está ai!! – quando ela falou isso as orelhas de Rony ficaram muito vermelhas (perigo).

- Quem? – Harry perguntou

- O namorado da Gina! – respondeu Hermione muito feliz

- Quem?! – Harry tornou a perguntar

- O Dino – disse Hermione que deixou de lado a animação ao ver à cara emburrada dele.

- Você não vai ficar igual ao Rony, vai?

- Há, não! – Harry se apressou a responder dando um sorriso falso que ele nem sabia o motivo.

- Sei – disse Mione desconfiada.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Rony sugeriu Quadribol, para evitar ter que olhar para a cara do idiota do Dino, e para sua irmã também, porque eles discutiram sobre Dino na noite passada antes dele chegar.

- Mas vocês nem tomaram café! – Hermione falou

- Não estamos com fome – eles responderam automaticamente.

Então os três desceram as escadas e Hermione foi tomar café, já que não gostava de Quadribol.

No caminho para o terreno da encosta dos Weasley's

- A Gina escolheu o Dino ano passado não é? – Harry perguntou com uma pitadinha de ciúmes tão imperceptível que Rony nem reparou.

- É escolheu, lembra ano passado? Ela disse que gostava dele, no trem.

- É, quando ele vai embora? – Harry perguntou curioso

- Depois de amanhã, de manhã. – ótimo pensaram os dois.

- Ele é muita galinha. – Harry disse

- Haham! – disse Gina que estava atrás deles.

- Haaa! – os dois se assustaram

- Você devia ter nos avisado que estava ai!! – ralhou Rony

- E você não devia falar da minha vida pessoal. – disse Gina calmamente

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou friamente.

- Eu queria saber se eu e o Dino podemos jogar.

- Você pode mas ele não! – disse Harry de impulso.

- Por q.... – gina ia dizendo quando foi interrompida por Rony.

- Por que ele não tem vassoura. – Rony deu um ponto final.

- Isso mesmo disse Harry pegando de boa vontade essa desculpa.

- Não seja por isso, ele tem vassoura, pois ele e eu vamos tentar ser artilheiros, pois as meninas vão sair do colégio.

- É. – disse Harry deprimido.

Depois da conversinha amigável deles gina foi buscar o Dí (arg) e quando voltou ele estava acompanhada por Fred e Jorge.

- Vamos jogar – Disse Fred em voz alta e todos foram até onde Harry e Rony estavam, gina bateu com Fred e perdeu, mas ainda assim estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto (na opinião de Harry)

- Eu escolho... O Dino – Rony disse

- Por quê? – disse Gina zangada – quero dizer e eu o Harry – apresou-se a falar meio emburrada. Harry daria tudo para mais um sorriso dela, mas não falou nada, pois esse foi o plano que ele e Rony fizeram.

- Quero um dos Gêmeos. – Rony disse feliz

- Eu quero ficar com a Gina – Fred se apressou a dizer

- Então eu quero o Jorge – disse Rony – como se tivesse escolha.

- E eu o Fred. – Gina falou sorrindo

Depois de uns 5 minutos de Jogo Hermione apareceu para assistir, Gina estava jogando bem como Artilheira, pois fez 5 gols em 10 minutos e a essa altura Jorge que era o artilheiro do time de Rony já estava de muito mau humor, até Harry dar um mergulho que impediu Gina de marcar e ele disse:

- Valeu Harry!!

- Não Jorge, ele viu o pomo! – gina corrigiu.

Logo Harry e Dino estavam emparelhados e com os braços esticados para o minúsculo pomorim de Rony (pássaro usado para ser um pomo) e quando Harry o estava alcançando...


End file.
